mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Tearing the Veil
Tearing the Veil is the second scenario in Flying to the Rescue campaign from Tribes of the East, the second expansion to Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough When Zehir arrives to the Griffin Empire, an knight named Lorenzo tells him to go away. Zehir taunts him and this causes a battle. When Lorenzo has only zealots in his army, he will summon demons and the zealots will join Zehir. After the battle, the zealots beg for forgiveness and know that there are many demons around, but cloaked with infernal magic. The zealot could cast away the magics, but he needs more priests, as well as a Tear of Asha. The priest teleports to the north, waiting. Zehir needs to get the two priests - one is north of Ilm-Hijra, while the other is in northen part of the map. Also, he needs to go to north and teleport the town to the site - this causes 15 000 XP to be lost. Next is the Tear of Asha. There are many obelisks around and Zehir needs to visit them all. The location of Tear is revealed to be somewhere in the underground, below Ilm-Hijra where it needs to be teleported. Zehir needs to dig out the Tear and give it to the priests. Suddenly, demons appear to disrupt the ritual. Killing them seems the only option. After that, Zehir continues with the ritual and the demonic magic is cleansed - towns, creatures, even people are forced to reveal that they are demons. Zehir is teleported in east and meets Duncan and Freyda. They are willing to participate in siege of Talonguard, but need to clean up the mess in this region. Duncan also worries that his friend, Wulfstan, is in trouble, as he was declared a murderer of the king. Zehir tells him he will go to fix what needs to be, while they go to attack demons. Zehir has a choice - either give the Tear of Asha to Duncan or keep it. Duncan and Freyda have not much time - they need to secure the base. In south-west is a Haven town, filled with the Red Church's troops. They recognize them and apologise for the crimes they made and join them. There is also a matter of towns in the center of the map and in north-west, though the latter can be easily captured. Capturing the one in north-west will result in destruction of that town. After a month, Grok appears and will attack. Freyda and Duncan need to defeat him and capture the town in the center. Events *Duncan and Freyda go to Talonguard. *The Red Church joins the rebels. *Zehir goes to the Stone Halls. Towns *Academy: Ilm-Hijra *Haven: Balmville *Inferno: Waterway, Thornham Strategy Before Zehir completes the ritual, he should defeat all the creatures and seize all mines. The enemy will not act until the ritual is completed, and any mines Zehir seizes will work for Duncan and Freyda. Zehir should not choose to give the Tear away, as it will be more necessary in the next scenario than this one. Freyda and Duncan need to prepare for Grok's attack. Duncan should be sent to seize the town in north-west (as there are not many troops), while Freyda needs to gather the Red Church's troops. Most of them will join them, optimizing their chances of success. Gallery Tearing the Veil1.jpg|Zehir meets Duncan and Freyda Category:Flying to the Rescue scenarios